Gold Dust
by poprocx
Summary: We have been searching for a place to call home, a place we could be safe and try to forget about our past. We were told we could find that safe haven in the city of Mongolia at a place called fairy tail. My name is Nova and together with my best friend Ryuu, we have come to love fairy tail and all its members; but what will happen now that our past is finally catching up to us?
1. Nova and Ryuu

This has been updated thanx to reader input.

"Wait up, Ryuu!" I called as I quickly dashed down the cities busy streets. I heard him respond with an annoyed grunt as he slowed down so I could run beside him. I giggle slightly as we jumped over a bench startling the couple that was sitting on it.

"Stop them!" Yelled a man from behind us, "Thief's, Thief's!" he screamed, I turned to run backwards, and stuck my tongue out at him. "How dare you?!" he gasped "Get back here, you little brats!" he screeched, as me and Ryuu laughed out loud letting his angry voice get carried away by all the noises of the crowded street.

We continued running, skillfully making our way through the busy market place, until we were sure no one was fallowing us. We had made it out of the market place and now stood on the grassy hills of the beautiful city park. I was gasping for breath as I plopped myself down roughly on the grass and let myself catch my breath.

"That was close." I said laughing again.

Ryuu stood near me holding the large bag of bread we had… found? "I thought we were going to stop stealing and try to be more careful." I said as I laid down on the grass and let my long snow white hair fan out around me; the grass felt amazingly cool on my hot neck and shoulders.

"Well, the bag was sitting on the ground near the baking stand. How were we supposed to know the baker still wanted to sell them?" Ryuu asked me jokingly as he sat down nest to me. I closed my eyes and sighed he could be so hard to handle sometimes. I moved to a sitting position while still leaning back on my hands.

"This was the last time, ok? We did come here to start a new life, after all." I looked over at Ryuu and gave him my serious face.

He laughed but nodded as he handed me a piece of the bread from the bag. I smiled accepting it and taking a small bite, it was a sweet roll. 'Score.' I thought to myself, as I looked back at him and watched him eat his own roll.

Ryuu was a fairly tall young man with a muscular yet lean frame. He had black, short hair and his skin was a dark tan color. I chucked internally as I glanced over his clothes. He normally chose to wear dark clothing; a black hooded sweater with dark blue jeans and black boots that came up over his pants about half way up his calf. Thou I didn't understand why the color mattered, because he always wore a think black blindfold that covered both his eyes.

I remember when I first met him it had really freaked me out, how he was able to move around like he could see perfectly but yet his eyes were always totally covered. Later I found out that it was because of his type of magic; Sensory magic. All his senses were extremely heightened. This made his eyes sensitive to light, which explain his reason for covering them. But he basically didn't need them, with his hearing, smell, and touch all so intensely sensitive, he could practically see everything without ever opening his eyes. His magic also heightened his body physically; he was stronger, faster, and tougher than any other person I knew.

I had always kind of been jealous of his magic; it just made everything seem so easy. I glanced down at myself briefly, I wore a dark gray shirt that came to my knees on one side and up to my hip on the other and underneath I wore a bright pair of yellow shorts. I glanced down at my feet to see my knee high yellow lace up boots and my black socks that were just barely visible at the top of them. I place my free hand on my stomach as it grumbled and looked at down at my top. It was a corset black and gray top with yellow lace up the sides, the top left my shoulders bare but they were normally covered by my waist long snow white hair anyways. I liked to let it hang loose; it made me feel pretty without really having to try.

I ran my fingers through my hair and tapped my toes together slightly, smiling to myself. I lifted my hand and held it out in front of me while forming a small ball of floating gold dust. That was my magic; Gold dust or fairy dust. I could basically make any inanimate object I wanted out of the dust; a pillow, a hair brush, a large hammer. You get the idea.

"What's' the matter?" Ryuu asked me in his usual playful voice, as he stared straight ahead munching on his roll still.

I was still always amazed at how observant he was, even with his sight gone. Also, I always thought it was funny that he never looked at the person he was talking to; he didn't need to after all. I watched as my gold dust expanded and shrunk in my hand, looking like a small star about to explode.

"Nova?" Ryuu asked in a gentler voice, I sighed and let my magic dust disappear.

"Nothing." I said as I looked up over the city park, the sun was setting making the sky full of strange beautiful colors. "It's just hard to believe we are finally here." Ryuu nodded beside me as we fell into a comfortable silence.

A little while later we were walking through the streets of Mongolia in search of the famous Fairy Tail guild.

"Are you sure you're reading that right?" Ryuu asked me for the hundredth time.

"Hey don't get an attitude with me, sightless." I snapped back, we had been walking in circles and I knew we were lost. It sucked that out of the two of us the one who was good at directions was currently wearing a blindfold.

"Agh," I groaned, throwing my hand up in frustration. "I have no idea how to read this darn map."

Ryuu chuckled beside me and put out his hand. "Should I have a go at it, then?" he joked and I playfully hit his arm laughing at him.

"No doofus. I'll just ask someone." I walked up to the closet person to us who happened to be an older lady who was watering some flowers.

"Excuse me?" I asked her giving my best friendly smile, but she acted like she didn't hear me. I turned and looked back at Ryuu raising one eye brow in confusion, but he just crossed his arms at me and chuckled again. I turned back to the woman and tried again this time gently tapping her on the shoulder. Suddenly she jumped and screamed, and threw the whole pail of water she was hold all over me. Ryuu erupted into laughter as I squirted some of the water out of my mouth with an annoyed expression on my face. The old lady turned to face me and fixed her crooked glasses so she could see us better.

"Oh my. Has is rained?" she asked me, I replied with a, oh so intelligently. "Hu?"

"Your clothes, my deer? You're soaked to the bone." She explained as she pointed at my dripping form. Ryuu finally decided it was time to help me and stepped forward still laughing.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us how to get to Fairy Tail?" he asked her while sending an amused smile in my direction.

The old lady face light us instantly. "Ah, your wizards." She smiled widely at us "Yes, yes. You just head down this street for about 5 blocks and then take a left for another 3 and you should see the Guild at the end of the street."

"Thank you." Ryuu said as he steered me away still smirking at me.

"And child, next time get out of the rain before you catch a cold." She called after us, as I huffed and blew my wet bangs out of my face while Ryuu started laughing all over again.

We followed the old lady's directions and soon found ourselves standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild. It was like a small castle; all made of stone with towers and flags. I felt my mouth fall open slightly as it finally sunk in that we were here. Ryuu placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. He gave me his normal goofy smile and nodded.

"You ready for this?" he asked gently

I clenched both my fists and held my head high in determination. "Yes." I answered and we stepped forward to open the large wooden doors and took our first steps into Fairy Tail.


	2. Gold and Black symbol

**Don't own fairy tail… just the two main characters ^_^**

As soon as the door opened my ears filled with the sounds of yelling, screaming, crashing, and basically all-out craziness. I quickly took in my surrounds; the whole place was full of wizards fighting each other. Everywhere I looked I could see people throwing punches or kicking someone across the room, every now and then you would see some type of magic go off and a bunch of people would go flying. To the left I kept seeing fire and ice flashing, while to my right I could see lighting mixed with flashes of something that looked like metal. I quickly formed my gold dust war hammer getting ready to defend myself. 'What was happening?' I thought to myself. 'Did the guild get attacked?' Suddenly Ryuu held up his hand in front of me. I looked at him in confusion, as he gave me that cocky happy-go-lucky smile of his. "This doesn't seem like a real fight." he gestured to some other wizards in the large room that I wouldn't have even noticed, there was a petite blue haired girl sitting quietly reading, a blonde and white haired girl sitting together laughing at the bar on the far end of the room and some other people were sitting about the chaos just talking and laughing like normal. 'It sure had looked like they were all fighting to me.' I thought annoyed at Ryuu's observation skills, as I dissolved my dust hammer.

Ryuu started to walk toward the far side of the room right through all the fighting. "Hey wait." I called as I reached out for him, but he just chuckled at me and kept walking, I huffed feeling a vein pulse in my forehead in annoyance but I fallowed him anyways. We had managed to make it half way to the bar when a body came flying right toward us; I shrieked and jumped behind Ryuu. Ryuu, the always cool guy, didn't even flinch but instead caught the flying body in midair with one hand around the young man's neck. Now that he wasn't hurtling toward us I could see him better. He was a young man about our age with shocking pink hair; he wore a black vest with white baggy pants and had a white and black striped scarf around his neck. Suddenly the whole room froze, everyone turned to look at us. The young man's eyes widened as he looked at Ryuu, who was still holding him by his neck with his feet dangling above the ground. 'Having super strength has its advantages.' I thought quietly. The pink hair boy started to struggle slightly and Ryuu gently set him down and released his neck. He fixed his scarf while glaring at us in confusion. I quickly stepped forward, "Um… hi." I said with a friendly smile and a small wave at everyone watching us. No one answered me so I decided to continue talking. 'Uh, I'm Nova and this is Ryuu," I said placing a hand on Ryuu's shoulder. He flashed his usual bright smile and waved at no one in particular. The guild stayed creepy quite for a minuet until a young woman a little older than us stepped from behind the bar and walked over to us smiling. She wore a long pink dress and had long white hair, just like me. "Hi, I'm Mirajane. What brings you both here, today?" she said in a sweet voice and I felt Ryuu tense up beside me and I gave him a wicked knowing smile. He didn't look at me but he quickly shot his elbow out with his crazy super speed and hit me hard in the arm. "Ow." I growled out at him, but he was already answering Mirajane. "We are wizards looking to join a guild." I nodded in agreement still rubbing my bruised arm. "We were told your guild is the best so we came to ask if we could join." Mirajane looked at each of us in turn quietly, before she smiled widely. "I will take you to the master then. This way please." I smiled back at her and we followed her out of the large room with everyone still watching us quietly, especially the pink haired boy.

We followed Mirajane up some stairs and down a hallway. I glance up at Ryuu; he looked slightly sweaty and kind of flushed. I stifled a giggled and his head snapped to the side in question. "You like her." I teased him quietly, and suddenly Ryuu shot his foot out with super speed and tripped me. I fell flat on my face with a loud yelp. Mirajane turned around surprise. "Are you all right?" she asked in concern, I lifted my head and smiled still with my eyes closed. "Oh yes, I'm fine." Ryuu chuckled and walked on ahead of me. I huffed and picked myself up off the floor and rushed to ketch up with them. We finally stopped at a closed door and Mirajane knocked lightly. "Master, we have guests." She called and the door opened a moment later to reveal a very short old man with a funny yellow and orange hat. He invited us into the room and had us stand in front of a large wooden desk, as he jumped up to sit on top of it. "This is Nova and Ryuu; they wish to join the guild." Mirajane explained with another sweet smile. The master squinted his eyes at us and gave a thoughtful hum noise. I felt nervous all of the sudden and I ran my fingers threw my hair to try and flatten out the messy rat's nest it had become on our long journey. Ryuu simply stood there unmoving with his hands in his sweater pockets. "You children have traveled far." The master said and we both nodded. "You in a bit of trouble, eh?" My head snapped up quickly and Ryuu pulled his hands out of his pockets in shock. "Ah." said the master, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. There was silence for a few moments and I felt the need to try and explain, well explain as must as we could. "Sir... uh… master?" I asked quietly, and he looked up at me. "It's true we have a troubled past, but we came here because we were told that this guild was like a family, a guild that would put everything at risk if it meant saving one person. We can't tell you much about where we came from and what happened there, but I can promise you that if you allow us to join we will be loyal and make your guild proud of us." Ryuu crossed his arms and smiled as he nodded in agreement. Mirajane stepped forward, with a curious expression on her face. "Who did tell you about our guild?" Ryuu took on a serious face and turned his head to face where she stood, which was new for him. "A Powerful wizard named Gildarts." Mirajane and the master both gasped. "We haven't heard from him in nearly two years. Is he alright? Is he safe?" the master jumped up quickly and asked us. I smiled at him reassuringly, "Yes, he is still traveling, when we parted ways he gave us this map so we could find you." The master took the crumpled piece of paper and examined it carefully before nodding. "Do you mind if I hang on to this?" I shook my head as he hopped off his desk and placed the map into a drawer. Once he was done he looked up at Mirajane who gave a slight nod. They turned to face us with smiles. "Well, I won't refuse children in need of a home and since Gildarts sent you I don't really have a choice." I felt my face explode into a wide smile and Ryuu laid one of his arms over my shoulder as he let out the breath he had been holding. "Now let's get your marks placed and then I will introduce you to everyone else." Said Mirajane, with her same sweet smile, as she picked up a piece of metal from the Master's desk and walked over to us. It looked like a branding iron and I felt slightly sick all the sudden as I looked at Mirajane in shock. She laughed lightly at my expression. "Don't worry its magic, it won't hurt. Now where would you like the Guild's symbol?" she asked and I thought for a moment before I turned around and pulled my crazy long and messy hair over one shoulder. "Between my shoulder blades, please." I felt the iron touch my skin and a slight tingling feeling before Mirajane pulled it back and let me know I was done. "What does it look like?" I asked, and Ryuu chuckled at me, before he pointed at his blindfold and I realized I had forgotten again that he couldn't see. I forgot all the time because it never seemed to actually affect him. Mirajane noticed this and answered my question for him. "It's gold, like your eyes." Oh yes, I had good eyes. Bright gold eyes they matched the color of the Gold dust magic I used. Mirajane then turned to Ryuu. "Where would you like yours?" Ryuu thought for a moment too then unzipped the top part of his sweater. "Here." He said as he pointed to his right collar bone. Mirajane placed the iron to his skin and I watched as a black symbol appeared on his collar bone, the symbol was the same one I had seen outside the building on a large flag. 'That must be what mine looks like only gold.' I thought "There you are now officially Fairy Tail wizards." Mirajane smiled at us and placed the iron back on the desk. The master smiled as well. "Now let's go introduce you to the rest of the family and see what type of magic you both got." He hopped off the desk again and quickly shuffled out of the office with Mirajane following him. I looked up at Ryuu and he turned slightly in my direction with a smile. "We did it." He said with a relived and happy voice. I nodded "Yes, we did. Now we can have our own life, with our own future. Now we have hope."


	3. meeting everyone

**I do not own Fairy Tail… if I did Natsu or Gray would have confessed their love to Lucy by now.**

We were now standing in the front of the whole guild with our backs to the bar. Master was standing on the bar and yelling at everyone to shut up a minuet so he could tell them all something. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and my hands were slightly shaking at my sides. Ryuu grasped one of them and held it tightly with in his own. We had come so far, struggle through so much, what if the wizards of Fairy Tail couldn't accept us?

"I am pleased to announce that we have two new members to our family. This is Nova and Ryuu. They have traveled very far to be here and where sent to us from no other then Gildart himself. So make them feel well come." Yelled the master, as he spoke the guild grew quitter and quitter as more people started to listen to him speak. After he was done and everyone was finally quite again, Master turned to us with a gitty smile. "Now then why don't you show us your choice in magic, eh?" I nudged for Ryuu to go first and he stepped forward with his cocky smile on his face. "Alright but I will need a few opponents." He said as he loosened up his shoulders, I smiled at his confidence and rolled my eyes at the arrogance in his voice. "We can't attack a blind man." Said a large man with long black hair who had piercings for eye brows and pretty much every were else. "You scared iron man?" Ryuu taunted "Iron man, hu? How'd you know my magic?" the large man asked as he stood up and stepped forward. Ryuu didn't even move to look in his direction but gave another smile. "That's part of my magic." "Fine. I'll fight you, but just remember you asked for it." 'Good." Ryuu said as he put his hand in his pockets and moved his head around as if looking at everyone. "I need more volunteers." He said simply "Gajeel is one of our strongest wizards; his is the iron dragon slayer." Said the petite blue hair girl I had seen reading earlier. Ryuu cocked his head and chuckled lightly. "Dragon slayer, hu? I have never met another dragon slayer, other the Nova." Everyone gasped loudly and suddenly the pink haired boy from earlier stepped out of the crowd. "You're both dragon slayers?" he asked in a rush, "Where are your dragons?" Ryuu stilled and I went to answer him but Ryuu held up his hand to stop me. I snapped my mouth closed at the serious look on his face. "You're a dragon slayer as well aren't you?" Ryuu asked the boy with pink hair. I shot me head over to look at him surprised, but Ryuu didn't seem fazed. "Two dragon slayers? Ya, that sounds like a good fight." "You want to fight them both?" asked a blonde girl who appeared beside the boy with pink hair. With her I saw a red head clad in armor a young girl with blue pig tails and another guy our age with black hair and icy blue eyes. Ryuu flashed a savage smile of excitement. "That's exactly what I want to do." The young man with pink hair growled at Ryuu, "you didn't answer my question about your dragons." "I will, after our fight." "Then let's end this quickly." Said Gajeel, as he crouched into a fight stance. "Ya, I'm getting fired up now." Said the pink hair boy, as he slammed his fists together and fire appeared on his hands. Ryuu slowly reached up to remove his blind fold, he gently took it off and tossed it to me. I caught it since I had been expecting him to do that. I carefully rolled up the cloth and placed it in my pocket. "Are you concerned for him?" whispered Mirajane, who stood beside me looking concerned enough for the both of us. I smiled at her and shook my head, "Ryuu is the strongest person I have ever met. Watch; his magic is pretty impressive too. Oh and by the way who is that?" I asked pointing to the young man with pink hair. Mirajane smiled. "That is Natsu; he is a fire dragon slayer and a very strong wizard." I nodded as we both turned to face the three dragon slayers as they sized each other up, Ryuu had his eyes closed ever since he removed his blind fold. He was standing tall and as still as a statue, when suddenly Natsu shot forward aiming a fist full of fire right at Ryuu's head. But Ryuu easily side stepped the attack using his super speed to end up behind him and kick Natsu square in the back sending him flying straight into Gajeel. Ryuu let out a light chuckle still with his eyes closed, which seemed to enrage both Gajeel and Natsu, as the both jumped to their feet yelling t each other and then both quickly sprinted at Ryuu. Ryuu froze not moving as they both charged him. Then suddenly Ryuu opened his eyes, his eyes which were a deep blood red, and now with his super heightened sense of sight Ryuu easily evaded both their attacks. This seemed to make the two dragon slayers even angrier as they both just kept swinging and Ryuu easily dodged every blow and stepped back. Natsu roared in anger and light his whole body in fire as he yelled, "Fire dragon roar." At the same time Gajeel Screamed beside him "Iron dragon roar." I had to hold on to my ears because of the force from their magic it was incredibly strong. "Ryuu!?" I yelled, and we all waited until the smoke cleared to see… nothing. I sighed in relief and knew that he must have dodged at the last minute. Gajeel and Natsu looked confused. "Where did he go?" asked Natsu suddenly we heard Ryuu's voice from above us "Sensory dragon roar." And both Gajeel and Natsu were hit full force by the loud eerily blast they both covered their ears and closed their eyes as they dropped to their knees and screamed in pain. And as quickly as it happened it was over. Everyone was silent as the screams of Gajeel and Natsu slowly stopped and they looked around in shock. Ryuu dropped from a beam on the ceiling and walked over to them; his eyes closed once again. "What was that?" Gajeel asked him "it was like everything was too much, so loud, to bright, so painful." Said Natsu, as he slowly tried to stand and Ryuu quickly extend his hand to Natsu helping him stand and then did the same for Gajeel. "I made your senses over load. That's my magic I'm the sensory dragon slayer." I quickly walked over to Ryuu and handed him his blindfold, he turned slightly to me as I approached hi and smiled as he noticed out carefully I folded the fabric. Natsu suddenly smiled and slapped Ryuu hard on the back, which only ended up hurting his hand. Gajeel smiled too "Welcome to the guild then. It's good to see another strong dragon slayer in our guild." Suddenly everyone around us cheered. I realized that Natsu's and Gajeel's opinions must really matter, because everyone waited to see how they would act before they responded. The master was jumping back and forth on his small feet cheering just as loudly, "That was incredible; simply amazing." "Now will you answer my questions about your dragons?" Natsu eagerly asked Ryuu, but before he could answer the master interrupted him. "Now, now, we must not forget about Nova. We all still would like to see her magic and since she is also a dragon slayer this will prove to be exciting." Natsu growled but stepped up to me "Alright let's fight, then." He said with a smile "Oh, uh that's ok. I don't need to fight to show you my magic." He looked confused but didn't protest, so I made my way into the center of the guild and jumped up onto a table so everyone could see me. I briefly looked at Ryuu and he had put his blindfold back on but he still smiled and gave me thumbs up. I smiled back and then closed my eyes trying to calm my nervous heart. I quickly snapped my eyes open an extended my arms out on both sides, and instantly a thousand golden bubbles made of my gold dust appeared all around the guild. It gave the illusion we were standing in champagne. Everyone gasped as they looked around, the bubbles floated about the guild popping every now and then. "Wow." I heard the blonde girl say, behind me. I slowly moved my arms bout and made all the bubbles form golden fluffy cloud on the ceiling, I then made it look like it was raining in the guild, raining golden water. I Hear peoples 'oohing' and 'awing' and I smiled as I continued to move on top of the table so that the gold dust formed a large swirling mass above me, I then let it completely consume me and after a moment I dissolved all of it except, two large golden war hammers. I dance about with them in a few skillful fighting movements then held them above my head and made them explode into nothingness.

I stood there a moment in silence until everyone erupted into cheering and shouting. Ryuu was clapping and smiling in my direction and the master was doing a strange little dance atop the bar. I got pulled off the table by a smiling Natsu and the blonde girl from earlier was standing next to him cheering with everyone else. "That was amazing. What kind of magic is that?" she asked I felt my face burning red; I wasn't used to so much attention. "Oh, well, I'm a Fairy dust dragon slayer. But the magic we use is called Gold dust." "Wow it was so pretty." She said smiling sweetly. "I'm Lucy by the way, I am a celestial spirit mage." My eyes rounded in aw, I have never even heard of that type of magic. "Wow, you must be very strong." I said she laughed lighting and waved me off. But Natsu laughed out loud and slapped Lucy so hard on the back that she fell over with a yelp. "You bet she is strong. Every wizard in our guild is strong." Then he smiled widely at me "And I'm the strongest. Suddenly Natsu's whole head was frozen into a large block of ice and I jumped back in surprise. "Calm down flame brain." A raspy calm voice said. I looked around and briefly noticed that most of the guild was now doing their own thing and not really paying attention to us anymore. My eyes suddenly fell on the owner of the voice it was the young man with black hair and icy blue eyes that I saw earlier. He was walking over to us and the red head and younger blue haired girl were with him. Natsu was flailing his arms around wildly then he suddenly lit his whole body on fire again and the ice shattered. "What the hell ice fairy!" he screamed at the black hair guy. "You got a problem hot head?" he glared back and before I knew it they were in an all-out brawl. Lucy sighed next to me and the young blue haired girl turned to me and smiled. "Hi. I'm Wendy." "Oh hi," I answered, still half watching the two boys fight. "And this is Erza and that is Gray." Wendy continued as she first pointed to the red head then to the back haired guy fighting Natsu. "Are they always like that?' I asked them and the three of them all nodded and looked ashamed. I laughed suddenly and smiled at them "Don't worry about it. I'm actually surprised Ryuu hasn't joined in…" "YYYYYYAAAAAWWWHHHOOO!" someone yelled and then Ryuu zoomed past us and tackled both Natsu and Gray to the ground. I felt my face pale and my head bow slightly in embarrassment. The three boys all started fighting in a large dust cloud with only a head or limb popping out once in a while. Erza, Wendy and Lucy all looked shocked and slowly turned to me. I didn't say anything for a minuet then I lifted my head and laughed loudly. "I guess Ryuu is going to fit right in then." The three girls smiled back at me. "I think you both will." Said Erza.


	4. Getting Acquainted

Later that evening we were still at the guild celebrating our joining. Ryuu and I were sitting at a table watching every one laughing, fighting and dancing around like it was New Year's. I was leaning back in my chair balancing casually on the back to legs while swinging my feet back and forth; Ryuu was as usual wearing his blind fold yet laughing and goofing off with Natsu and Gray. The three rambunctious boys became fast friends and I enjoyed watching them interact. After everything Ryuu had had to endure it was so good to see him happy and full of life.

I let my eyes wonder the guild and noticed Mirajane was starting to move toward were we were sitting. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ryuu instantly stiffen while she was still out of ear shot and I smirked while leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Oh man, you lliiiiikkkkeee her." I teased him; Ryuu's head moved ever so slightly toward me and I felt his foot catch the front of my chair as his mouth turned up with a small chuckle but before I could ask what was so funny I felt my chair flip backwards sending me toppling onto the floor with a loud squeal. I l flipped over backward and landed on my stomach my hair completely covering my face and my skirt askew. I snapped my head up to glair at Ryuu who acted like nothing happened and took a drink from his glass still wearing a small smirk. I grumbled slightly flipping my, out of control hair, out of my face as I went on to my hands and knees to get up when a hand appeared in front of my face. It surprised me for a second until I heard his raspy voice.

"Need a hand?" I looked up into the handsome face of Gray, I blushed slightly and took his hand mumbling a small thanks. As he pulled me to my feet, I brushed myself off and glanced at Ryuu who raised an eye brow at me in question and I quickly looked away from him blushing more just as Mirajane appeared at our table.

"Nova?" she asked sweetly "Are you alright? That looked like quite the fall."

I nervously scratched the back of my head and waved her off, "Oh ya, I just lost my balance that's all, clumsy me." I fake laughed though only the guys seemed to ketch it as Mirajane smiled her usually wide smile.

"Oh good, you should be more careful." Ryuu bit his lip to keep from laughing. I sent a death glair flying toward him and he coughed to hide his laughter as turned to Mirajane.

"Did you need something, Mira?" he asked moving his head to look directly at her; which was still weirding me out.

"Oh yes, Master asked me to make sure you both had places to stay." She said sweetly

I blinked a few times before I turned to look at Ryuu, "I haven't thought of that. Have you Ryuu?"

Ryuu leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head letting out a sigh. "I was just ganna have us sleep in the park again."

I nodded accepting his answer, but Mirajane, Gray and Natsu all looked surprised. "What kind of boyfriend are you? Making your girl sleep outside in the dead of winter." Gray shot at Ryuu, when suddenly Gray froze and a visible chill ran up his spine.

"Is Gray-sama jealous of this boy's girlfriend?" asked a blue haired girl who suddenly appeared between Gray and Natsu from under the table. She appeared so suddenly that I yelped and Natsu fell sideways out of his chair. The only ones unaffected were Ryuu and Mirajane; the latter still seemed more concerned with where we were going to sleep tonight.

"You can't sleep outside; we are supposed to have a heavy rain tonight." she said as Natsu rose back to his chair.

"Juvia, what the hell?" Natsu shouted at the young girl as I picked my chair back up and took my seat next to Ryuu.

"Juvia is sorry but Juvia just had to make sure that her beloved's heart was not yearning for another." The young girl, I assumed was in fact Juvia, clung to Grays arm as she stared up at him in totally devotion, which was a bit to much P.D.A for me.

"What... Juvia let go." Gray gently pushed the girl's arms away in annoyance. Juvia then turned her gaze to me and I felt a chill run up my spine at her stare.

"Juvia assumed this young woman was dating the man with the blind fold." She seemed to be demanding her statement to be true, any other answer would be the wrong answer; I could see it in her deep blue eyes.

Ryuu just laughed slightly as he leaned an arm on the table staring off to the side yet directing his voice at everyone in front of him, "While Nova is very talented and beautiful, no. We are not dating." I felt Juvia's eyes sear into my soul at Ryuu's words.

"I see, then it is true Juvia has yet another love rival." She then leaned over the table toward me. So close that I pulled back and slouched in my chair to try and back away, yet she came within inches of my face. "You will not have my Gray." Her voice dripped with the hidden threat in her words and I audibly gulped and nodded quickly.

"Enough, Juvia." Gray barked at her causing her to recoil at his harshness and scurry away. I quickly looked at Ryuu who had both eye brows raised as he gave me a shrug in confusion.

Natsu caught our exchange and chuckled, "That's Juvia she is obsessed with Gray but Gray doesn't have the balls to tell her he is not interested."

"What you say flame brain?" shouted Gray as he stood up with clenched fists. Mirajane sighed before slowly shaking her head, "Gray your clothes."

Gray looked down at himself to find that we was completely naked, "Crap, where the hell are they this time." I felt my face turn as red as a tomato and Ryuu quickly clapped his hand over my eyes before I could see anything to… private. Natsu just smirked as Gray went off to find his clothes, before turning back to us. "So you two aren't dating, hu. You sure act like it."

Ryuu removed his hand from my still blushing face. "Nah, we have been friends for so long we are more like siblings than anything else." He said as he reached for his glass and took a sip, before turning his head back to face Mirajane. "Is there something else, Mira?" I made a mental note to ask him about why he was shortening her name, later.

"Yes, I was saying we are supposed to have a bad storm tonight, you shouldn't be sleeping outside." She said in a sweetly concerned voice.

"Oh don't worry about that," I smiled up at her "The rain won't be a problem. I will just make a tent out of my gold dust for us to sleep in."

Natsu nodded showing he didn't find a problem with our plan, as Gray finally made his way back to our table pulling on the last of his clothes, his t-shirt.

Mirajane on the other hand looked so angry that her aura was radiating a purplish red color. "No young lady should have to sleep on the ground in this weather." She roared causing everyone near us to freeze with fear including myself, Gray and Natsu.

Ryuu on the other hand jumped up so fast he knocked his drink into my lap, causing me to also jump up. "Ryuu! What the…"

"Your right," Ryuu cut me off as he spoke to Mirajane. "That was very unchivalrous of me. I will go and get us a hotel for the night." I was so in shock by his sudden change in character that I squeaked when he quickly turned to face me. "Nova wait for me here." And with that he left me standing there still dripping wet from his drink and speechless from his actions.

Mirajane also quickly change from a scary demon to her sweet waitress self once again and smiled as Ryuu left the guild. "What I caring friend you have Nova." I couldn't help but snort as I wiped off my clothes but she didn't seem to notice as she walked off back toward the bar.

"What was that about?" asked Natsu as he put his legs up on the chair Ryuu had been sitting in, crossing them at the ankles.

I rolled my eyes and huffed as I sat back down across from him and Gray. "Oh Ryuu…um…he just has a lot on his mind." I said trying to not give Ryuu's crush on Mirajane away.

"You guys seem very close." Gray stated flatly, as his icy gaze fell on me.

I tilted my head in confusion and slightly squinting my eyes at him. "Are you normally so high strung?"

Natsu choked mid-way through a gulp of his fire whisky and slammed the glass on the table as he burst into a fit of laughter. "Ya, he is."

"I am not," Gray augured "Today just has me feeling off." He glanced at me briefly before looking back at the crowded guild. Natsu shrugged him off and also started to look around the guild. "Hey where'd Lucy and Happy go?"

"They left for a mission with Erza and Wendy…" Gray started to explain but Natsu cut him off.

"Without us?!" He shouted, jumping up out of his seat and facing Gray. "But we are a team. They can't just take off on missions and leave us behind."

Gray sighed in annoyance for what seemed like the hundredth time since I had met him that morning. "It was some mission that only needed girls."

"Happy's not a girl." Natsu complained as he dropped back into his chair and crossed his arms, looking very much like a pouting 6 year old.

I smiled at his innocence and moved my hand forward causing my magic to appear. A small stream of golden glowing dust started to swirl in front of him and Gray and I slowly formed it into a small golden dragon with dragonfly wings and a slender yet long body. I made it hover in front of Natsu. Both him and Gray seemed entranced but the small dragon, the gold glow reflecting off their aw struck faces.

Natsu slowly leaned closer, "I never saw a dragon like that." He said watching it intensely.

I smiled sadly as I looked at the small dragon, "She was the dragon who trained me to be a fairy dragon slayer." Natsu and Grays heads snapped to look at me. "Her name was Iridessa."


End file.
